


Wisdom Reborn

by Jaztah



Category: Linked Univese (Legend of Zelda), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Combat, I can post these often please like, I love them all, Im hype for this, So are the fighters, Soft girls are great, T for the pirate swears, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaztah/pseuds/Jaztah
Summary: The goddesses blood has been passed down through the royal family for thousands of years as the Triforce of Wisdom was passed along in Hylia's bloodline. However, the hero was almost always the one to prevent the success in the holder of power. So where are the Heroes of Courage? And what do they have against the Holder of Wisdom?Here are their connections, struggles, and antics in a collection of oneshots and short stories
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Sky/Sun (Linked Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Wisdom Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought it would be cute for all the Zelda's to meet. 
> 
> The boys will come into a sort of picture as it goes along. I promise.
> 
> But who would bring the PRINCESSES together and who would be their enemy?
> 
> All Princess names alongside the Heroes nickname ( If you think you need them but I doubt most of you do)
> 
> Sun - Sky  
> Dot - Four  
> Lullaby - Time  
> Fable - Legend  
> Aurora (LOZ2) & Dawn (LOZ) - Hyrule  
> Dusk - Twilight  
> Tetra - Wind  
> Artemis - Warriors  
> Flora - Wild

Artemis knew she and Fable had a tough relationship compared to some of the others. She was a skilled fighter in her use of magic, no doubt about that!

The girl just had more courage in her than she had anticipated. Enough to rival that of the heroes of courage at that!

She was experienced yet stupidly reckless. She was knowledgeable yet tempting fate. The girl was out of her mind and the tactical princess couldn't stand it. Out of battle she was either a wonderful person to be around or, she was up to something.

Artemis could figure it out most of the time and was able to salvage some of the others once or twice. They were usually harmless but, Tetra and Dot having a say made it much more 

sinister

The tactician swore they could be spending their time better every time they pulled off a trick. There had been a time she and Flora were going through a route with possible monsters in the researchers time period before they had heard a large booming sound. She had grabbed her rapier before finding that Tetra has "misfired" her weapon and there was "nothing to worry about"

As they went back, Fable was nowhere to be seen. And the princess of war became skeptical. When they got back, the map was gone as well. "What a pleasant surprise" muttered Artemis sarcastically.

A few hours later, the map had suddenly returned as well as Fable, who had more then a few new cuts. Sun and Dawn scolded her for being so careless about her own safety. 'What about the map' thought Artemis.

But she didn't say anything. It wasn't the time to. She'd get put in her place another time.

——— 

When they had found themselves in Sun's time period, the ground was fairly muddy due to a recent rain. "I can call my loftwing but, I have to got and get some things to get you all to the sky. So if you wander, please meet me back her.

She whistled a large bird came at her beckoning and then she was off. Leaving like it was a regular event, which it isn't. That girl had no clue what normal was.

They had began to explore in small groups of three and Artemis had decided to venture with Aurora and Fable. "Oh! Look at the giant mushrooms! I haven't seen plant life this vibrant in so long" Aurora excitedly looked at all the different plants due to her not having many back home. Well, she was until she fell into a mud puddle.

And she laughed. Fable began to snicker at the fallen ruler "I like the mud, it truly suits you" Aurora attempted to look cross with the other before standing up and pulling Fable in alongside her.

They both began to laugh at the predicament they had placed themselves in and even began to throw mud at one another. They had even landed some on Artemis' clothes but, she didn't mind. It was bound to happen sometime. But she did not join. She wanted to look a bit more proper (she also wanted to state that she remained mature). But the small smile across her face remained as the two splashed.

When they returned to thee rest of the party, the two were smiling and covered in mud. But she smiled as she accounted the story to the others. It was amusing to tell as Dusk made them wash up. The antics of the others would be the death of her but, she thinks she could accept them.

———

Fighting wasn't new at all for them. Especially Artemis. They had offered to take down a few monsters that had been told to be terrorizing The Kakariko Village of Dusk's homeland 

The village had much more traction recently due to business between gorons and hylians being greater than ever. According to those in the town. That and rumors of the hero using many resources there.

The bulbins in the field between the bridge to castletown and the village. It shouldn't have been a difficult battle.

The magic user's relying on one another to restore energy and those who could wield a weapon would do just that. Artemis found herself alongside Dusk and Tetra as they had swung at enemies.

Their bodies had fell to the ground as they were beaten before disappearing within a dark mist. Artemis watched as the enemies around her fell. Well, almost every one of them.

Aurora must have decided to cast a more draining spell on their enemies based on the lack of monster in her area directly. She had been left panting and exposed before Fable ran to her side. With a swift "Look out!" she had placed herself next to the other before using Nayru's Love. She had deflected a bomb arrow to return it back to the enemy that had sent it.

She looked exhausted but kept her ground up. If Artemis had been closer, she would have made the other stop fighting.

Once the final enemy had faded, it had been when the girl had finally decided to pass out. Dawn in recognition of her demeanor had caught her and picked her up (to the surprise of the others).

"Maybe we should visit that inn we saw inside the village?" Recommended Lullaby. The others had also agreed to the idea and the began to turn back. Artemis had to help Dawn as they made their way up the stair and her arms getting tired and soon, they had her in a bed to rest.

Dawn had settled all the payments and they had full use the room and all the beds inside. They had put their belongings along one wall to not clutter it. Artemis was adamant about keeping watch on the injured alongside Lullaby, who would most likely make her sleep later in the night.

She had made sure she was going to be alright. Their healers even said that she would be jut fine. But Artemis always got anxious when it came to injuries such as these due to the lack of knowledge she had in this magic and the fact that: In war, the strain on magic was much, much worse.

"Stupid, reckless girl. Look where you got yourself, trying to be noble. And for what?" muttered Artemis. She had glanced at the others in the room, Aurora being one among them. She was sleeping for once. She had stayed up the past 3 or so nights without the need during the day, and no matter how much the others tried to get her to fluently sleep, she never would. She'd nap if she chose to but, they had no control.The amount of energy she used let her sleep regularly for once.

"Aren't we all stupid reckless nobles?" Spoke a voice from behind the princess. Her head snapped back to see the one she had been watching before to see that her eyes were open and that she had a slight smile on her face. Artemis wasn't sure if it was from the shock or if it was just because she was tired but, she laughed at her joke.

"You arrogant little..." smile still on her face. The exhausted hero let out a smiling huff "go to sleep Artie. I'll be just fine" she had yawned once again and she was back to sleep.

Artemis smiled as she had stood up and made her way over to her bedroll. This girl had it coming with this shtick but, her antics had grown on her. Just a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM taking requests at the moment for oneshots so, feel free to comment any you'd like to see :) 
> 
> Have a Good Morning <3<3<3


End file.
